There are many devices commercially available to protect a vehicle or automobile from theft. Such related devices include electrical alarms, fuel shut-off devices, ignition kill switches, and steering wheel locking mechanisms. The present invention falls within the final category of theft prevention devices.
One effective way of preventing the theft of a vehicle is to lock or substantially restrict movement of the vehicle's steering wheel. By doing so, the vehicle is rendered nearly inoperable. Because a would-be thief cannot steer or control a vehicle having an inoperable steering mechanism, the vehicle to which the present invention is attached is less likely to be stolen.
Many steering wheel locking devices are available today. However, most have substantial weaknesses that render the devices ineffective. For example, many steering wheel locking devices are easily removed from the steering wheel by simply cutting the steering wheel rim in one location. Other devices do not even require the single cut. They can be removed or disabled by flexing or deforming the steering wheel rim or the other structure to which they are attached (i.e. brake pedal). Furthermore, most commercially available competing devices provide no protection for the safety restrain system airbag located within the steering wheel.
While many such steering wheel locking devices are available on the market today, none have the same structure and benefits as my invention. It is an object of my invention to provide a vehicle steering wheel locking mechanism that encapsulates the entire vehicle steering wheel. It is a further object to provide a vehicle steering wheel locking mechanism that includes a radial arm member to limit the allowable rotationable position of the steering wheel when the vehicle steering wheel locking mechanism is installed. It is yet a further object to provide such a mechanism that uses either a standard, commercially available padlock or a built-in lock mechanism. It is yet a further object to provide a vehicle steering wheel locking mechanism that is easy to install on any vehicle steering wheel and easy to remove. Additionally, it is an object of my invention to provide a steering wheel locking mechanism which by encapsulating the steering wheel will prevent access to the steering wheel or its contents and controls, such as the safety restraint system airbag or the horn or the cruise control. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which presents a readily ascertainable visual impact to act as a deterrent to a would-be thief.
Steering wheels vary in diameter and rim thickness by vehicle manufacturer. My invention can be placed and securely locked on all passenger vehicle, light truck, and many commercial vehicle steering wheel rims thus eliminating the need of the user to select a locking device that fits his or her specific vehicle.
Furthermore, this feature of my design allows the same locking device to be used on more than one vehicle (i.e. transferred from vehicle to vehicle).
In addition to protecting the entire vehicle from theft, my invention also protects the vehicle's driver side safety restraint system air bag from theft. Recently, the theft of steering wheel mounted safety restraint system air bags from vehicles has been increasing at an alarming rate. By simply unscrewing a few bolts and cutting a few wires, the air bag assembly located within the center portion of many vehicle steering wheels can be removed. It takes approximately one minute to remove an unprotected air bag. In addition to encapsulating the steering wheel, the structure of my invention forms a solid web that covers the entire front surface of the steering wheel thus preventing the removal of the air bag assembly on vehicles so equipped.
The key factor to be considered when evaluating steering wheel locking mechanisms is the amount of time it takes for a thief to remove the device. Some devices can be removed in less than a minute by simply cutting through the steering wheel rim in only one place. Others can be removed by placing a pry bar or similar tool between the steer wheel and locking mechanism thus allowing the thief to "peel" the locking mechanism off of the steering wheel.
The longer it takes to remove or attempt to remove a device, the more effective the device is in preventing vehicle theft. The present invention requires a minimum of four cuts through both the steering wheel rim and encapsulating portions of the locking mechanism before it can be removed by peeling. The total time required to remove the best competing device on the market at present exceeds five minutes. The competing device does not include the novel features of my vehicle steering wheel locking device. My novel features are discussed in detail herein. Criminologists believe that if a locking device requires more than five minutes for removal, a thief is likely to avoid attempting the removal, and thus vehicle theft, altogether.
My vehicle steering wheel locking mechanism provides a safe and effective theft deterrent. Because its structure encapsulates the entire steering wheel and forms a solid web across the steering wheel, it is very difficult for a thief to cut through the entire encapsulating structure or through a portion of the steering wheel in order to remove my locking mechanism. In addition my invention also protects a vehicle air bag from theft. These and other features of my invention will become evident in the following descriptions.